BFB
by AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness
Summary: It's gonna get all Thalico up in here! Song fic where Thalia likes her best friend Becca's brother, Nico. He likes her too. What happens when they're alone in a room. And Nico finds she CAN sing. Drama much...


**Yea yea yea, I still haven't updated Beautiful FighterS. Guess what? News flash! Chapter's not done yet. Oh the suspense must kill you inside. Then you want to go crawl in a hole and die. Muahahahaha!**

**Well enough with my stalkernish crap. This is a Thalico songfic. _No shit sherlock! _Shut up insides!**

**So, there will be some OCCs in here. Oopsys! And if you have the same name as one of them, tell me what you look like so i have a face for the characters. Yea...**

**Enjoy:)**

**sorry guys but I had to take your the lyrics. If I didn't I would be reported. Sorry:(**

* * *

Thalia's POV:

My best friend Becca and I were eating ice cream at Twisty Treat. She got chocolate and I got swirl. Mmmm. Swirl... You know who else likes swirl? Nico...

Oh gods. Nico.

He's just sooo, what's the word. Hot. Sexy. Pretty much the awesomest person ever!

_Wooahh, looks like somebody's got a crrruuuussshh!_

No! I do NOT like Nico!

_Keep telling your self that..._

Oh what the shit, yea I like him.

_Knew it!_

But what if he doesn't like me?

_Well he should. We're hot._

We're?

_I'm you. Remember?_

True dat.. But he's Becca's brother. I can't do that to her.

The voice in my head went away.

"NO! Come back voice! I need you!" I yell.

Becca turns to look at me. "Um, Thals, you okay?" She asked with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Yea, totally."

* * *

I called up Becca to ask if I could come over. I dialed her number. It rang a few times until somebody picked it up.

"Hello?" A deep voice said on the other side of the line.

Shit. Nico.

"Uh hey, it's Thalia. Becca's friend." I say nervously.

"I know. You're her best friend. You come over all the time." He said laughing.

"Heh heh. Yea..."

"So I'm guessing you want to talk to Becca right?"

"Yeperdoodlez."

"Kay, ill get her."

I heard a shuffling noise until I heard Nico open a door. I could tell he was covering the mouth piece because I heard a scuffle. I could just make out their conversation.

"Yo Bec, your hot friend, Thalia's on the phone." I heard Nico say. I blushed.

"Oh get over yourself Nico. She'd never go for a guy like you." Becca said, her voice getting louder as she neared the phone.

'Yes! Yes i would!' I wanted to scream. Well guess what, I didn't.

"Hey Thali." Becca's voice said as she got on the phone.

"Hey Bec. Can I come over?"

"Mom troubles?" She knows me so well.

"You know it."

"Yea. You can come over, but Nicos band is gonna be over soon." Oh yea. Did I mention Nico is the drummer of the band 'DoorsOfDeath'. They're pretty much the best band ever next to Green Day.

"That's fine. Be there in 5."

I started to walk over to her house. Her house isn't that far away so I walked. That and I failed my drivings test.

I get over to her house and knock on the door. Nico, of course, opens it.

"Hey Thals." He said, smiling.

"Hey Nic. I see your band's here." I say pointing to the band as I walk in.

"Yep." He turned to the band members. "Hey guys, this is Thalia. Thalia meet Adam, David, and Harrison." Nico said.

"Yo. Dis yo gurl?" The guitarist, David asked.

Nico and I blushed a deep scarlet. "No. We're not dating." Nico said.

"Well damn she's fine." He walked over to me. "You single?"

"Get away before I poke your eyeballs out with a spork." I sneer. I hated being talked to like that.

Well that got him to shut up.

"Hey," Adam said, breaking the silence. "Do you sing?" He asked.

"No." I lied. "I don't sing." I secretly do sing though. Yet, nobody knows. Not even Becca. "Well im leaving now. Peace."

As I left I swore I heard Nico say, "dude. Back off. She's mine."

Nicos POV:

"Yo! Dis yo gurl?" David asked us.

_I wish_. "No. We're not dating." I replied. _But I want to._

"Well hot damn she's fine! You single?" _What dafuq man! Doesn't he know that she mine!?_

"Get away before I poke your eyeballs out with a spork." She sneered. _You go girl._

David then backed away slowly.

"Hey, do you sing?" Adam asked Thalia, handing her a mic.

"No. I don't sing." She answered.

We stood around awkwardly for a while.

"Well I'm leaving now. Peace." Thalia said. Then she walked up stairs to Becca's room.

"Dude? Dafuq! Back off. She's mine." I say to David.

"Sorry man. Shoulda called dibs."

"Or at least tell her you like her." Harrison said.

"No way. I doubt she feels the same way.."

Thalia's POV:

"Hey Becca." I said as I walked into Becca's blue and yellow room.** (School colors. GO EUSTIS!GO SUCK IT MT. DORA!)**

"Hhhheeeeyyyy- wait why do you look annoyed." Becca said.

"One word:"

"David." We said at the same time.

"Yea he did the same to me when he first came over." Becca said as she shuddered from the memory.

"Nice..."

**_Time warp..._**

Thalia's POV (again):

I heard that Nicos band practice was over and that they went out for Ice cream. That means they won't be down stairs, or in the house, or around here...

"Hey Becca, can you go get some Ices from RaceTrack? I really want one." I pleaded.

"Ugh. Fine, blue or red?" She asked as she got her car keys.

"Blue. Duh."

"Kay, be back in 10." She headed out the door. But before she closed the door she looked at me and said, "don't break, steal, or ruin anything."

"Pfft.. That only happened once Becca, cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. See ya."

Perfect. I had her whole house to myself. That didn't sound creepy did it? Yea it did. Oh well.

I walked to Nico's band's set up and grabbed a guitar and a mic and started signing a song I knew by heart.

_(Thalia sings Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice.)_

When I finished I heard clapping. Oh crap. I turn around to see of course, Nico.

Nico's POV:

the guys went out to Twisty Treat while I stayed at home in my room. All David was talking about was Thalia. Can't he tell she was mine?! _Control Freak much?_ Totally.

I heard the door close down stairs and thought that the girls probably left.

I walked down stairs and thought I heard,... singing?

I turned the corner and saw... Thalia? singing 'Best Friend's Brother'.

Liar! She can sing! And play guitar!

(Nico listens to Thalia sing)

I started clapping when she turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"I-I thought you left." She stuttered.

"Nope. I was up in my room then I heard an angel singing, so I came down here." I said giving her a wink. And get this, she blushed. Score!

"Sooo, who's the song for?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"No one!" She said quickly, her voice getting higher.

"Hmm. Beg to differ. I would be thinking that the song was really made for your best friend's brother... And you're best friend is Becca, right?" I say with a smug smile as I step closer to her.

"Maybe.." She said, getting closer.

"And, this is shocking really, I'm her brother." Closer.

"Really?" Closer.

"Mmmhmm." Close as close can be.

"Prove it." Closest.

"How?" Pressed against her. Her back on the wall.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly."

The kiss started out slow with my hands on her hips and her hands tangled in my hair. Her lips tasted like peppermint and her tongue was as sweet as candy. She gave me an electrical charge.

We were still kissing when someone cleared their throat from behind us. We turned around and saw Becca looking at us.

"I knew it was gonna happen soon enough." She sighed.

"How?" We both asked.

"Well Thals, you're my best friend. I know everything about you. And dude, Nico, you're my brother. How would I not know?" Becca explained.

"Wow, creeper much?" Thalia asked.

"Very."

"Hey Becca ," I said turning to Thalia, "can you leave us alone for a while?"

"Ugh. Sure. Keep it PG." becca said running up to her room.

"BECCA!?" We both screamed.

"Fine... PG13."

When Becca was gone, Thalia and I were alone.

And lets jut say it did get a little PG13 up in there.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review!

-ADOA:)


End file.
